1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multi-well modular templates, in general, and systems, apparatus, devices, and methods of well and multi-well modular template alignment, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-well template provides a structure that facilitates drilling operations from a single subsea location. Through use of the multi-well template, all well trees can be located within the structure, and production points can be reached by directional drilling through the respective wells.
Conventional multi-well subsea templates typically require a crane barge or other large support vessel for installation. Multi-well templates have also been limited in size due to structural integrity considerations and deployment equipment limitations.
Smaller well templates have been developed having, for example, nine well funnels. These templates are much easier to deploy and position as they can be deployed using a semi-submersible parked at a fixed location. The need for additional wells provided by the larger structures can, however, outweigh ease of deployment provided by the smaller templates.
Accordingly, recognized by the inventors is the need for a subsea template system which provides for the number well of a larger structures, but only requires the deployment equipment and associated resources of the smaller template structures.
The inventors have also recognized that two or more smaller templates can potentially be utilized form a larger template system. Recognized that to do so, however, would require a robust method to properly position and space the templates in relation to each other. This is particularly true in scenarios where the wells/templates may not be at the same height and/or where the seafloor is not level at the deployment location.
Accordingly, recognized by the inventors is the need for a system and apparatus and/or a spacer device for providing proper spacing and alignment of multiple multi-well templates and associated wells, along with the need for robust methods of employing an apparatus or device for providing/performing proper positioning and spacing between the templates.